Sensei
by Emma1-0Love
Summary: She finished her duty in one world and was sent to another. She was there when the First Great Ninja War began and she was there when it ended. Her life was eternal, never to be extinguished until the time came. She was the one that protected and guided the Uchihas, but once they were massacred she only had one to protect and care for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

"So… is there a reason you have called for me?" A young woman asked.

Another woman, sitting behind a desk, sighed in frustration. "We seem to have a… problem with a certain brat."

"Oh? And you need my help because…" Amusement was clearly written on the woman's eyes.

The other woman glared at her. "We do not know how to handle the… situation."

The woman began to chuckle, making the other woman glare even harder. "My, my, what a surprise. The Hokage does not know what to do with a simple child. And on top of that, she's asking for **my** help. What has the world come to?"

"Kagome! There is no time for games now, this is a serious situation!"

The woman, known as Kagome, stopped her chuckling. "Alright, alright, so what's the situation." Yet, she still couldn't stop the amusement leaking out of her voice.

The Hokage, Tsunade, sighed in frustration, but continued. "Orochimaru appeared during the Chunin exams…"

Kagome interrupted her. "Oh? So the snake has come back after all these years."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "As I was saying… he appeared during the Chunin exams and attacked one of the participants."

"Isn't he already gone?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I here?" It's not like she can do anything with him gone, and she can't go and help the poor brat, he's probably dead anyways.

"Orochimaru has put a curse mark on the brat." That cleared everything up for her.

"You want me to help the brat with the curse mark… I see… I'm leaving." She turned and began to walk away.

Tsunade immediately stood up. "Wait!"

Kagome stopped. "What? I am not interested in helping any brat."

"This isn't just any brat… it is Sasuke Uchiha." That gained Kagome's attention quite fast.

"What!?" She turned back to the Hokage and began to stomp up to her desk, she was pissed.

"That boy was to remain unharmed! I thought Sarutobi understood…!" Tsunade interrupted her rant.

"The Third Hokage is dead and there was nothing they could've done against Orochimaru."

Kagome 'tsked' but calmed her anger down.

Tsunade sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Not only that, but Itachi Uchiha appeared as well."

"Itachi?"

"Yes, I was informed that he was after Naruto Uzumaki. When I got here I found out that Itachi put him under Tsukuyomi, leaving him in a coma until I had the chance to heal him."

"I see…" Kagome began to appear depressed.

"What are you going to do with the boy?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm going to train him, of course."

Tsunade sighed in relief, at least it wasn't very hard to convince her to stay. They are going to need all the help they can get, now that Orochimaru is targeting the village, as well as the Akatsuki. "I guess that means you'll be staying?"

"Yes, but not for long. Sooner or later I'm going to have to leave and take the boy with me to train."

The Hokage nodded in understanding. "The only thing I don't wish for is for that boy to fall into Orochimaru's hands."

"If Oro ever shows his face, I'm going to make him suffer, torture him until he begs for mercy, and I'll relish every single scream and every drop of blood he spills."

Tsunade mentally shuddered, Kagome can be quite scary.

"Just don't do something stupid while in the village. We will speak about this in a later time." Suddenly, she took out a jug of sake from under desk. "I've asked an old student of yours to come and get you. He should be here any second."

Kagome's mood immediately changed from a blood thirsty psycho to a happy-go-lucky girl,

"Little scarecrow is here?!" The only thing that went through Tsunade's mind was, 'Bipolar'.

There was a sudden knock at the door. "Enter." Tsunade called out.

Walking in was no one other than Kakashi Hatake. "Yo."

"You are late Hatake, I told you to be here two hours ago." Tsunade gritted out.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I got…"

"No excuses! At least I told you the wrong time. Now I want you to show someone around the village."

Kakashi blinked lazily at the Hokage. "Who?"

"It's been a while, Scarecrow." A voice beside him spoke up. Oh, he knew that voice, it brought back memories… and headaches… really bad headaches.

"Ah, K…Kagome-sensei. I didn't think you'd come back so soon." What it just him or did he sound nervous.

"Why Kakashi, don't tell me you didn't miss me?" She gained a certain gleam in her eyes that made Kakashi want to cringe.

Kakashi's arms flared out in front of him. "T…that's not what I meant. I was just surprised."

A low chuckle escaped Kagome mouth. "I'm just joking, Kakashi. There's no need to get so scared."

Kakashi sighed in relief, wiping away the invisible sweat. After all, who wouldn't be scared of her, she was the reason he can't sleep at night. Her training was harsh, she would attack at random times saying it was to help train his senses. As if, it was more 'scare the shit out of Kakashi' then training, she would even sneak up at him during his sleep and attack, she literally did that **Every Night **until she stopped teaching him, of course.

"Enough with the reunion, get going!" Tsunade barked out.

"See you around, Tsunade-chan." Kagome said as she left the office, followed by Kakashi.

As soon as they were both out of the tower, Kagome's stomach began to grumble. "Hey, Scarecrow. I'm hungry."

"I can see that."

"Take me to Ramen Ichiraku." She said, well more like demanded.

"Hai, hai." Kakashi didn't even try to fight her.

* * *

"Welcome to Ramen Ichiraku. How can we… Ah, Hatake-san… Higurashi-san!?"

"Yo."

"Hello Teuchi-san. Long time no see." Both she and Kakashi went to sit on one of the stools.

"Long time, indeed. And I can see that you still haven't aged a bit, while I'm becoming quite the old man. So, how have you been?"

"Hm, alright. But there is no place like Konoha. I truly missed this place, especially your ramen."

Teuchi gave a hearty laugh. "I thank you for the comment, but flattery won't get you free ramen."

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Oh, darn. I guess I'm going to have someone else pay for me, right Kakashi?"

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh, which only earned him a chuckle from Teuchi.

"So what are you two having?"

"Usual."

"I'll have what he's having."

"Alright. the order will be ready in a couple of minutes."

"Hai."

They both stayed quite, Kakashi looking bored and Kagome looking around. "Oi, Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need help looking for someone, though I don't think it's going to be so hard."

Kakashi's eyebrow's rose, that is if they could be seen. "And who are you looking for exactly?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

His one visible eye became wide. "A-and why are you looking for him?"

"The Hokage has explained to me about his… problem. And so I'm here to train him."

He didn't know if it was possible, but he began to chock from nothing. "T…tra…train him?" The poor boy will go through hell.

"Yes, why so curious? Ah, don't tell me you know him?"

Kakashi began to sputter. "O…of course not."

Suddenly, there was a huge spike of chakra, one that he knew very well. 'Damn, what are those two doing?' All amusement was gone, replaced with seriousness.

He stood up immediately. "Kagome-sensei, if you want to meet Sasuke right now, then I suggest you follow me."

She nodded, knowing very well where he was going. "Teuchi-san, we'll be back later to eat the ramen, alright?"

"Of course Higurashi-san."

She and Kakashi walked towards the entrance and poofed away.

* * *

"Stop!" A girl screamed. She saw that no one listened to her so she ran in between the two boys that were in the middle of attacking each other. "Both of you! Stand down!"

The boys' eyes widened, they tried to stop their attacks but it was futile. The girl was going to get hit, unless she did something. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed both boys and sent them flying into different water tanks, each of their attacks hitting the tanks.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing on the roof of the hospital? If you're fighting, you're getting too heated… both of you." It was Kakashi, making it right on time.

Both of the boys groaned, taking their hands out of the tanks they hit. One of the boys looked at the hole he made and seemed pretty satisfied by the damage. "Why are you so obsessed with your superiority complex… Sasuke." Kakashi appeared on the water tank, surprising the boy.

"That level of Chidori just now… Isn't an appropriate technique to be used here against your own comrade… were you trying to kill Naruto?" Sasuke merely glared at him.

"Where did such immature behavior come from." He stated.

"Immature indeed." A voiced suddenly spoke up. They all turned to see who was speaking.

"Sensei." Kakashi said.

"It would seem that the boy has become quite corrupted, all because of revenge." Kagome walked over to them, passing by a surprised Sakura.

"Have you truly lost all reason, Sasuke."

Sasuke stumbled back in surprise. "Who are you?!"

She sighed in sadness. "Do you not remember me Sasuke? Has it really been that long that can't even remember the person who took care of you?"

Memories flashed in his mind, but all he saw was a faceless woman. "Answer me!"

"Let's take our conversation somewhere else." He suddenly heard her voice coming from behind him.

"Wha-" He was about to turn but he suddenly felt a small pain on his neck, she had hit his pressure point.

His body went limp and would have fallen face first if it wasn't for a pair of arms catching him. "Kakashi, I will handle the boy myself." Kagome said, throwing Sasuke over her shoulder.

"Of course, Sensei."

As she began to walk away, a voice stopped her. "Wait! What have you done to Sasuke and where are you taking him?" It was Naruto.

"The boy was merely rendered unconscious and I'm am only taking him home, where he and I will have a nice little chat about his actions today." Naruto seemed satisfied by her answer since he didn't say anything else.

She jumped over the fence, disappearing from their view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Loved them!**

** Kagome looks to be 17**** and Rookie 9 are 12.**

** I already have the pairing set on, but there will be some one-sided love.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_A five year old boy walked around the hallways of his home, trying to find something to do. His brother promised to spend time with him, but it never happened._

'_Aniki always breaks his promises' A pout formed on his lips._

_His disappointment was soon replaced with curiosity, hearing voices coming from the entrance of the house. Two he recognized as his father and mother, but the third one was the one that perked up his curiosity._

"_It's good to see you Fugaku, Mikoto." The stranger, being a female, greeted his parents._

"_It's nice too see you too, Kagome-sama." That was his mother, being the kind person that she was._

"_Hn." That must've been his father._

_As quietly as he could, he tiptoed closer, yet he was still not able to see the person his parents were talking to._

"_So… where's Itachi? The stranger asked._

"_Itachi is out on a mission, he will be home later, tonight." His father answered her._

"_I see…" Disappointment could clearly be heard in her voice._

"_Ah, Kagome-sama! How about I introduce you to our other son?" Mikoto suggested. Kagome's disappointment immediately left, returning with excitement. _

"_I would love to meet him." _

_Mikoto smiled at her, but then turned around. "Sasuke, come here. I want you to meet someone." She spoke softly, knowing very well that he was there the whole time._

_Sasuke's eyes widened, they knew he was there. Embarrassment took over and began to walk away from the wall and towards his mother, fiddling with his shirt and with his head down._

_As soon as he was on everyone's view, a small gasp escaped Kagome's mouth, along with a whispered word. "Izuna." Both Mikoto and Fugaku were able to hear it, their eyes widened._

_Sasuke didn't even hear anything, oblivious to the surprised stares. Shyly he walked over to his mother. "Yes, mother?"_

_Their surprised gazes disappeared, not wanting to scare the boy. "Sasuke, I would like you to meet Kagome-sama. Kagome-sama, this is my second son, Sasuke."_

…

…

…

_No one made a move to do anything, so Kagome decided to make it first. Walking towards Sasuke, she squatted to his height and stretched out her hand. "Hello Sasuke, it's nice to meet you."_

_Sasuke looked at the hand in surprise, slowly he lifted his head and saw something he didn't expect._

"_Kirei. (Pretty)" He whispered out, which wasn't much of a whisper because everyone heard it._

_Realizing what he just said out loud, a blush began to form._

_Yet he began to blush even more when he saw her smile softly at him. Slowly, her hand began to go up only to stop on the top of his head._

"_I think your pretty cute yourself, Sasuke." She ruffled his hair to show what she meant._

_If possible, his face went even more red. "T-thank you, K-Kagome-sama."_

_She shook her head. "There is no need to call me as such, just call me Kagome."_

_He nodded his head in response. "Yes, K-Kagome."_

_Her smile spread even farther. "That's better. Now, tell me Sasuke, how would like to go and get some ramen with me."_

"_I… I would like that." He said shyly._

"_Then how about we get going, it's almost lunch time and I'm starving." She said, stretching out her hand._

_He shyly took her hand and nodded. She just smiled down at him. _

_Walking out the door, Kagome called out, "We'll be back before dinner, Mikoto, Fugaku."_

_Mikoto did a small bow. "Of course Kagome-sama." Fugaku merely nodded before walking away._

_As they walked out of the compound and around the village they both stayed quiet, until Kagome broke it. "How about you tell me something about yourself Sasuke."_

_He blinked up at her in curiosity. "Like what?"_

_A thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Hmm… your hobbies maybe."_

_He didn't even have to think twice about it. "I like to train with Aniki!" He expressed happily. _

"_Itachi?"_

_He nodded, but then he began to look sad. "But Aniki doesn't have time anymore. He always tells me later, but it he never does it." He paused for a second. "And he always pokes me right here ( he put a finger to his forehead) and that hurts. Aniki is weird." _

_Kagome giggled at his expression. "You seem to love your brother very much."_

"_Hai! I want to be just like him!" He gained a determined look._

"_Oh… and why is that?"_

"_Because Aniki is really strong and smart. He's the best ninja out there. And I also want Father to notice me like he does to Aniki."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed at the last part, but did not say anything about it. "Sasuke, do you truly want to be like your brother? Or do you want to be able to surpass him?"_

"_Surpass him?"_

"_Yes. Do you want to become stronger than him?"_

_He looked confused for a second, but then began to think. Only a couple of seconds later did he answer. "H-hai, I want to be stronger than Aniki."_

_She nodded back at him, accepting his answer. "Good. Don't ever try to become like your brother because sooner or later you will become nothing but a mere shadow of him."_

"_But… how will I become stronger?"_

"_You will work hard and never give up. Listen to everything they teach you in the academy and when you are old enough, I will train you myself."_

_He gained a skeptical look. "You will train me? But you're not a ninja."_

_She gave him a disappointed look. "Sasuke don't ever assume such things, just because a person looks like a civilian does not mean that they are not trained. As you grow older you will be able to distinguish between the two just by looking at them. And about me training you… how do you think your brother got so strong?"_

_He looked up at her, exited to hear about his brother. "How?!"_

"_I helped him train of course."_

"_Really?!" His eyes shined with admiration._

"_Hai. Still hating the idea of me training you?"_

_He shook his head so fast that she actually thought it was going to roll off. "Never! So when will we start?_

_She smiled at his excitement. "Not so fast kid. You still have to graduate from the academy before we start our training."_

_His excitement vanished, turning into disappointment. He looked up at her and gave her something she never expected from him, the puppy eyes and to add to that, he began to pout._

_Her mind was squealing, yelling on how cute he looked, but on the outside she was trying to hold her ground. Her resistance was futile, she gave in. "Fine, I will only teach you the basics, nothing else until you graduate, understood?"_

_He bobbed his head up and down, a huge grin plastered on his face._

_She watched as he walked with a little more of a bounce in his steps, a sigh escaped her lips. "I could never resist cute things." _

* * *

Crickets sang once the sun fell, the moon shining brightly in the sky.

The sound of rustling was heard in the quiet room, along with a small groan. _'Was that a dream?_' Aboy asked himself. He pondered for a moment but then shook his head. _'No, that was a memory from my past. And who was that woman?' _His eyes suddenly widened. _'Wait! She's the one from today!'_

He sat up and frantically looked around, realizing that he was in his home, tucked into his bed. "Was the fight with Naruto a dream?" He asked himself.

"It wasn't a dream." A voice suddenly spoke up.

He immediately began looking around the room, trying to find the source. But it was impossible since the room was too dark too see at all, the only light source was the one coming from his window. Nervousness began to fill his body, he did not like feeling like this.

"Who's there!" He shouted.

Soft foot steps were heard in the corner of the room. "Is that a way to treat your elders, Sasuke." By then the figure had walked in front of the window, allowing him to see who it was.

"K-Kagome."

She merely gave him a small smile. "Looks like all you needed was a little sleep to remember who I am." She slowly began to walk up to his bed.

He didn't know what to do, too surprised by the events. He didn't even make a move when she stood on the edge of his bed.

"It's been far too long, Sasuke." She kneeled on the bed, making it creak in protest, and wrapped her arms around him.

Time passed without anyone making a move, no words were said. Finally, he began to raise his arms and hug her back. He closed his eyes and leaned into the comfort of her arms.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you all this time. For leaving you to suffer by yourself." She rested her head on top his. Trying to comfort him even more.

"Why?… Why weren't you there when it happened?!" He began to fist his hands on her yukata. "Why did you have to leave?!"

She could feel him trembling, trying to hold in his feelings. "Sasuke… nothing would've changed if I stayed. I could not have prevented it from happening."

"But…!"

"I am not a god, Sasuke. I am nothing but a mere woman."

He stayed quiet, knowing very well that she was telling him the truth. They both unwrapped their arms from each other and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you here?" He questioned her.

She didn't look at him, taking in the view of the moon. "Tsunade-chan sent someone to inform me of what happened during the Chunin exams."

At her words, his hand instantly went over his neck, where the curse mark was placed. "The curse mark." He whispered out.

She nodded her head. "Yes, she believed that I would be able to remove it."

His eyes widened. "Can you?"

A sigh escaped her lips, she shook her head. "No, I can't. I am not as strong as I used to be."

When she said that, he instantly deflated.

"But… what I can do is help you control it."

He instantly turned his face towards her. "Control it?"

"The curse mark is something that will begin to control you if you use it many times. But there are ways to stop such a thing and it requires a lot of training and meditating. You will still have it, but it would be less… annoying. Almost like it was never there."

A thoughtful look crossed his face. "I see."

"That is the best I could for now, unless I find some lost scroll containing the secrets of curse mark removal, then that's all."

Everything went silent, Sasuke trying to take in the information and Kagome allowing him to.

"Ah… but that's not the only reason I'm here."

He blinked up at her in curiosity. "It's not?"

"Nop, I'm also here to fulfill my promise to you."

He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think of said promise. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promised you on the first day we met that I would train, help you become stronger than your brother. Don't you remember?"

The gears in his head began to move, trying to recall such an event, which didn't take long. "I-I remember." How he could he forget, since their first meeting he never stopped persisting on the training. Every time he asked her when, she would always answer with a _'when you're older'_ and would ruffle his hair after that. He could vividly remember those days, the days he would follow her like a lost puppy, the days he would yearn for her attention, not wanting anyone else to become so close to her. He grew possessive of her, as a child he didn't know why only that he wanted her all to himself, but now… now he understood.

"Does that mean you're here stay, stay here with me?"

She smiled down at him. "Of course, Sasuke. I'm here to stay until you longer need me."

He lowered his head, a smirk spreading on his face, which Kagome mistook for a smile. '_I will always need you… Kagome.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**Sorry for the loooonnnnngggg wait, but here is chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. :)**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day. The birds were singing, people were going here and there doing there business, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Eh!" A loud yell rang throughout the whole village. People stopped doing whatever they were doing, but when they realized what just happened they continued on. This seemed to be very common around Konoha, or more specifically in the ramen stand, Ichiraku.

"T-that's im-impossible!" Another yell rang out. As it turns out, it's the not too famous Naruto Uzumaki making all the ruckus.

"It's very possible Naruto-kun." Kagome said, sitting right next to him. After last night's events she decided to have a nice day and try to get to know **their** kid.

"B-but how...!?" Naruto looked at her skeptically, not believing a word she said.

Kagome merely winked at him. "That's my little secret."

Naruto contemplated for a second, but then an idea came up. "Don't tell me you're just like Tsunade-baachan?"

Kagome gave him a questioning look. "Tsunade-chan?"

"Yeah! Like how she uses this jutsu that can hide the fact that she's old!" Naruto even wrinkled his whole face up to show what he meant.

Kagome's eye twitched a little, but didn't say anything about his choice of words. On the other side of Naruto, Kakashi could be seen scooting away little by little, not wanting to be on the receiving end of Kagome's anger. The only reason he's there is because he wanted to make sure Sasuke was fine and Naruto wouldn't do anything idiotic in front of Kagome, which is what he is doing right now.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was sitting next to Kagome and was glaring fiercely at Naruto. He did not like that Naruto was taking her whole attention. Ever since the dobe interrupted their meal, he's been hogging Kagome's attention, leaving him with nothing. He seriously felt like hitting him in the head and stop his idiotic questions, but that wouldn't sit well with Kagome, not after the long talk they had last night. 'Never beat the crap out of your teammate no matter how annoying they are...' Her words rang in his head, yet he couldn't stop the thought of wanting to do it. And so he settled with glaring.

Kagome forced on a smile. "What makes you say such a thing, Naruto-kun?"

He slurped up a couple of noodles. "Well... for one you look too young to be what you're saying you are and two... Kakashi-sensei is old."

Kakashi just gave him a deadpanned look. "Gee, Naruto what a great way to make a guy feel young."

Naruto gave him a goofy grin. "Your welcome, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi sighed in disappointment, Naruto really needs to learn when someone is using sarcasm.

Kagome giggled at Naruto's innocence. "I'll take that as a compliment, Naruto-kun. But to tell you the truth, I'm actually way older than Kakashi."

"Aha! So you are using that jutsu!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her.

She merely huffed, offended by his implications. "Of course not. If I really did look like an old hag I wouldn't try to hide it, people should be satisfied with their looks."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Then how is it that you look only a couple of years older than us, yet you're older than Kakashi-sensei?"

Kagome took a couple of bites out of her ramen before answering. "I would be what you call an immortal."

"An immortal?!" Naruto shouted out in surprise. He wasn't the only one, Sasuke's eyes widened, yet he didn't react the same way as Naruto. He had his suspicions for a while, but he didn't have anything to prove it. Kakashi, on the other hand, was calm and collected, already knowing what she was.

"D-does that mean that you can't d-d-d-die?" Naruto sputtered out.

Kagome shook her head. "I can still die, just not from old age."

"I see..." Naruto squinted his eyes in thought. "How old are you again?"

She merely scoffed at him. "As if I would tell you."

"So...you're too old to even count."

A tick appeared on her forehead. "Why you little-!"

"Now, now, sensei, no need to get so riled up." Kakashi decided to intervene before Naruto got hurt.

She huffed and crossed her arms, she never liked people talking about her age... or when they called her old.

"So... how exactly did Kakashi-sensei become your student?" Naruto asked.

She hummed in thought. "It was a request from the Fourth Hokage."

"Y-you knew the Fourth Hokage?!"

"Of course, I knew every single one of Jiraiya's students."

This time he spit up the noodles he was slurping. "You know Ero-sennin!"

She cackled up at those words. "Great name for that pervert! And yes I know him, though it's been a while since I've seen him. I wonder what poor woman he's spying on right now."

"He's somewhere in the village, you should probably check the bath house." Naruto suggested.

"Nah, I'd rather have him get caught by a mob of woman and be chased all over Konoha. Besides, I have more important things to take care of." She gave one glance towards Sasuke, which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"What does Teme have anything to do with you?"

Sasuke glared darkly a Naruto. "That's none of your-" He was interrupted by Kagome. "Sasuke will be under my guidance from this day forward."

Naruto's mouth hung wide open. "Naruto, you'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth." Kakashi said dryly.

"H-h-h-he...y-y-y-you..." He couldn't get those words out, too stunned to even speak right.

"Yes, Sasuke is my new student." Kagome finished for him.

Naruto stayed quiet for a second but then voiced his opinion. "What!" Everyone had to lean away, so their ears wouldn't get damaged with his shout.

"Is something the matter Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Of course there's something wrong! Why does that Teme get to have someone like you and I get stuck with Ero-sennin! Besides, he should be punished for attacking one of his teammates!" Naruto shouted, pointing accusing finger at Sasuke.

"I have already discussed yesterday's actions with him, something like that will not happen again. And my reason for teaching him is because it is my responsibility to care for him." She explained calmly.

"But...!" Naruto protested but was interrupted by her.

"No 'buts' Naruto-kun. Jiraiya is a good teacher, taking out the fact that he's a pervert." She told him, waging a finger at him.

"Hey!" A sudden voice said behind them. All of them turned around to see who it was. Recognition flashed in everybody's eyes.

"My, my if it isn't Jiraiya. What a surprised to see you here. I would have thought you would be in the hot springs all day, trying to gather 'inspiration' for your books." Kagome said sarcastically.

Jiraiya sniffed, almost looking offended. "For your information I just came back from that, I have gathered enough to form a new book. And I'm not a pervert...I'm a super pervert."

Almost everyone sweat dropped at that, they would have thought he would deny it but instead he goes on boasting about it.

A smirk appeared on Kagome's lips. "I can see that you haven't changed, but it has only been two years. It looks like some things just have to be beaten out of you."

Jiraiya trembled when he saw her giving him a sinister look. There are only two women in the world he is afraid of, her and Tsunade. But if he would want to mess with one it would be Tsunade. Yeah sure, Tsunade can throw punches that can kill but Kagome...Kagome would take her time and torture you.

He laughed nervously, trying to hide his fear. "I-I guess that just how I am."

She simply snorted at his response. "Well, I guess it's time for me and Sasuke to get going." She took one final sip from her bowl and then slammed down the counter. "Thank you for the food."

Standing up, she looked towards Sasuke, making sure he was ready. All Sasuke did was nod in response before standing up himself.

As she walked away, she waved her hand at them. "See you guys around." With that she was gone, Sasuke trailing behind her.

* * *

They walked around Konoha, having no specific destination in mind. Kagome hummed a tune Sasuke slightly recognized, and every step she took had a little more bounce to it. All in all, today was a very relaxing day.

"Sasuke…" At the sound of his name, he turned his eyes towards her, showing her that he was listening.

"Is there somewhere that you would wish to go?" She asked, not turning to look at him. Sasuke gave her a confused look, but though about her question. Why would he want to go somewhere else when all he wanted to do was spend his time with her? Besides, he's already gone to every place in Konoha and nothing ever seems to entertain him.

"No," Was his answer. All he got in response was a hum.

"Good because we need to begin packing."

At those words, his eyes widen, his steps taking a sudden halt. "Why?"

Kagome chose to ignore his question and continued walking, Sasuke snapping out of his surprise and followed her. He wanted to know why they were leaving, but he also knew when not persist for an answer.

Their walk was in silence, until they finally arrived to his apartment, Sasuke being the first one to break the silence. "Why are we leaving?"

This Kagome chose to answer. "I cannot train you in Konoha, not with Orichimaru after you."

Sasuke gave her a questioning glance. "What does he have to do with my training?"

"He will come after you, endangering many of the innocent lives in this village. I do not want to risk that. But he is not the only reason." Sasuke stayed silent, allowing her to continue. "The memories you hold in this village will hold you down, the ones about Itachi."

At the mention of his brother's name, he tensed up. Was she basically saying that he should forget all about him and his reason for wanting to become stronger?

"I do not want revenge to be the reason for your strength, Sasuke. Sometimes hatred only makes you weaker."

He listened to her words, but he didn't know if he should believe her. So far, revenge is what has gotten him going, to just forget is too difficult for him.

Kagome kept a close eye on his reactions. Sasuke hasn't told her that he would and she knew that he would not stop perusing his revenge, but at least for a while she wanted to keep it at bay.

"Are you against the idea of leaving the village, Sasuke?" She asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He thought about it for a few seconds, but he knew the answer. "No."

She nodded her head in acceptance. "Good than, we will be leaving in three days. Make sure to do whatever you need to do before we leave. Is that understood?" She gave him a pointed look, he knew very well what she was talking about.

"Hai."


End file.
